Various types of waste collection bags are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an animal waste collection bag including a foldable bag, having a right side, a left side, a front side, a rear side, a front right edge, a front left edge, a rear right edge, and a rear left edge. What has been further needed is a pair of vertical fold lines, a pair of horizontal fold lines, a plurality of interconnected pliable support frames, and a pair of static handles having a right handle and a left handle. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of the right handle and the left handle to be hingedly attached to a top edge of each of the rear right edge and the rear left edge, respectively, with a front half of each of the right handle and the left handle continuously disposed along a top surface of each of the right side and the left side, respectively. The animal waste collection bag thus allows a user to handle and dispose of solid waste from an animal in a more convenient and sanitary manner. The animal waste collection bag is also foldable for ease of storage and travel.